El Teatro de los Vampiros
by Ale Crow Manson
Summary: Raven tiene un reencuentro con cierta persona que la hizo sufrir, junto con un extraño chico de ojos verdes. Invitados por Goth a un club donde aun se dudan de las actividades que hacen.¿Por que investigar algo tan incierto como las historias de terror?
1. Nuestro Comienzo

**El Teatro de los Vampiros**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro comienzo.**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳ

Caminábamos por el ahora oscuro centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la plaza. Éramos cuatro personas, fui llamada a encontrarme con ellos de una manera no muy "normal" pero a fin de cuentas termine ahí, junto a tres chicos.

A dos de ellos los conocía demasiado bien, podría decir. Uno de ellos era Goth, aquel chico de profundos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color que le cubría un ojo. El otro era alguien que definitivamente quería olvidar, Malchior. Si, el albino de misteriosos ojos azules, esta vez no llevaba su bufanda cubriéndole, aunque si la llevaba puesta, todos íbamos de ropa "casual" para pasar desapercibidos. El llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

Aún había otro chico al que no conocía, aunque su aura se me hacía bastante conocida. Su cabello era negro y algo largo, sus ojos verdes y era alto.

Goth nos guiaba a los tres por la plaza hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy conocido, era el club de góticos al que pertenecí alguna vez. Sacó una tarjeta negra y la paso por un extraño orificio que había en la puerta. Se esucho un ruido agudo, era obvio lo que era. Se corrió el seguro de la puerta y Goth la abrió para dejarnos pasar. Recorrimos un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, aunque no fue problema para ninguno de nosotros.

Por fin llegamos al dichoso lugar, era como una sala algo no muy pequeña ni muy grande, era acogedora. Había un juego de sillones en medio formando una media luna alrededor de una mesa de cristal donde habían copas de cristal y vino tinto. El lugar era combinación de negro con rojo vino y blanco. Detrás de los sillones se encontraba un librero y al lado una mesa más grande.

Goth nos indico que nos sentáramos, y después empezó a hablar.

–Bien, en realidad solo los traje aquí para que vieran donde pasarán sus noches de ahora en adelante –Dijo con su monótona voz.

– ¿Por qué nosotros? —Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

–No quiero que mal entiendan las cosas. Fueron invitados porque ustedes saben algo o son algo que tiene que ver con nosotros –Paró un momento a ver nuestros rostros confundidos.

—Ok, dejare de hablar en fa. Quiero que se presenten los tres e irán entendiendo poco a poco. Podrán hacer cualquier pregunta que gusten –Nos dijo. –Comenzare yo. Bienvenidos, mi nombre… No lo dire, mi alias es Goth, soy afiliado de este "club", podría decir, desde la creación del lugar y mi trabajo aquí es buscar gente y unir fuerzas, como ustedes. –Hiso una leve inclinación con su cabeza y señaló a Malchior quien estaba a su derecha.

–Mi nombre es Malchior.

–Mi nombre es Rachel, mi alias Raven.

–Mi nombre es Jason, mi alias… no lo diré, tal vez lo descubran con el tiempo.

–Vamos al grano –Comenzó a decir Goth. –Ustedes saben porque están aquí, solo tienen que decirlo y aceptarlo para poder descubrir más, ¿o me dirán que no tienen curiosidad? Malchior, con confianza, dime tu identidad.

–Bien, vengo de otra dimensión y he vivido más de mil años, conviví con vampiros y licántropos, tengo que controlar al dragón de mi interior. Sé porque estamos aquí –Termino diciendo.

Di un suspiro y empecé a hablar. –Soy hija del mayor de los demonios, me criaron y prepararon para luchar contra él y contra mí misma. Me historial de tres vidas. Sé porque estamos aquí. –Termine diciendo.

–Soy Jason Todd, y como dije, no diré nada de mi vida pasada, tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes –o se quiere hacer interesante o esconde algo– Esta es mi vida después de mi muerte, fui resucitado, he visto la muerte y la he sentido. Sé porque estamos aquí.

–Ahora tu dinos, ¿Qué haremos aquí? Sabemos la verdad de este lugar. Lo único que puedo oler es el olor a vino tiento mezclado con sangre. –Le dije.

–Tranquila, este es un lugar para pasar el tiempo con personas iguales a ustedes. –Me respondió.

– ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Jason. –¿Qué meritos se supone que tenga al entrar en este lugar?

–Los podrás obtener cuando aprendas. Por ahora les diré las actividades. Casi todas las hacemos en el teatro.

–¿Así que si hay teatro? Estaba comenzando a pensar que solo era un nombre para pasar desapercibidos.

–No juzgues un libro por su portada, Malchior. Acompáñenme, les enseñare donde está el teatro.

Nos dirigimos a una puerta del lado derecho y nos encontramos que era la entrada al gran teatro, incluso había un balcón arriba.

–No es que tengamos tanta gente, es que una de las actividades que realizamos es tocar algún instrumento, y al hace conciertos se llena totalmente. –Nos limitamos a asentir.

–El escenario está detrás del telón, claro. Y es muy amplio. No quiero que cuando hagamos alguna actividad sientan que medio mundo los estará observando. Todos estarán en sus asuntos.

–Es todo por ahora, pueden marcharse. –Enserio que era cortante, salimos del lugar y caminábamos por las plaza, aunque el ambiente era tenso.

–Umm… ¿Malchior?– Lo llame.

–Dime. –Me dijo con la mirada siempre enfrente.

–Como es que vas a aceptar hacer esto? No esperaba que fueras de ese tipo.

–No, pero si tiene que ver con lo que platicamos me interesaría descubrir cosas nuevas.

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

– ¿No pensarás en refugiarme en tu cuarto, o si?

–No podría, aunque me pagaras más que un departamento caro. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes dinero, verdad?

–Tengo tal vez para una semana, trabajare cerca de aquí con aquel chico –Refiriéndose a Goth.

– ¿En qué lugar?

–¿Trabaja en más lugares, acaso?

–Sí, lo he visto en dos más. Yo trabajo con el de medio tiempo en una tienda, que vende todo tipo de cosas oscuras, que el mismo abrió.

–Creo que seremos compañeros Raven –Dijo sonriendo levemente, yo alcé una ceja, ¿Era algo bueno para él? Porque para mí definitivamente no.

–Uh! Mira que feliz estoy –Dije con sarcasmo, soltó una risa débil.

–¿Quisieras acompañarme a la humilde morada donde ahora, se podría decir, vivo?

Los pensé, si. Voltee a ver a mis espaldas, donde se supone que estaba Jason pero no había nadie, aún sentía su mirada, en alguna parte.

Malchior me agarró de la mano. –Vamos –Me dijo y aseguro que no era muy lejos.

Caminábamos sobre una calle iluminada solo por la luz exterior de un bar, donde las personas se perdían en el alcohol y trataban de cumplir sus deseos íntimos. En realidad, aunque hiciera frio sentía una calidez inexplicable, hasta que note que aún no soltaba mi mano.

–Malchior, puedes soltarme, no es como si no me gustara pasear en la noche –Él volteó a verme y simplemente me soltó agarrando sus manos por detrás.

–¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? –Le pregunte extrañada.

–Quisiera ponerte algunas cosas en claro –Me dijo sin dejar de ver al frente.

–Te escucho.

–Bien, lo que hice anteriormente no quiero que te perjudique ahora, tengo mis beneficios al hacerlo, aparte de diversión obtendré información.

–Pero esa información no la deseas tú, ¿cierto? ¿Quién está detrás de esto? –Pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Es información confidencial –Me dijo, me limité a soltar un suspiro con fuerza.

–¿Pretendes que finja que no paso nada?

–Puedes no hacerlo, aunque te dolerá más el estar conmigo. Ahora, si tanta es tu rabia ¿Por qué aún no me has atacado? Todo lo contrario, estamos caminando como si fuéramos buenos amigos.

–Quiero saber que pretendes.

–No pretendo nada, te he dicho. Solo quiero información.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Este lugar, la Tierra. Y sobre las criaturas dimensionales que se alojan aquí. Podría decirse que tú eres una de ella, no quiero ofenderte. Aunque ya tengo suficiente información sobre ti y no me eres de mucha ayuda.

–¿Entonces me puedo ir?

–Entiende; Estoy aquí contigo por gusto –Me dijo deteniéndose. –Me temo que ahora deberé dejarte –Me dijo con la amabilidad y el respeto de siempre.

–Bien, te estaré vigilando Malchior, si tratas de hacer algo que perjudique el club o a los titanes, o a cualquiera… las pagaras.

–Por un momento me sentí alagado.

–Sueña.

–Te veré a la próxima noche, y te aconsejo que te cuides. –Dijo dándome una leve reverencia y entrando al edificio que… no lo creía pero se veía demasiado caro.

Pero ¿Qué fue eso de "te aconsejo que cuides"? Me apresuré a llegar a la Torre y entrar si ser vista, necesitaba descansar, justo estaba por recibirme Morfeo con los brazos abiertos cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

–¿Raven, estas dormida? –Era Robin, en realidad no sabía que quería y trate de hacerme la dormida.

–_Sé que estas despierta…_

–¿Qué quieres?

–Tranquila, te escuche entrar… si, noté tu ausencia, todos. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Fui a… tomar algo afuera.

–Rae, aquí me tienes por cualquier problema, siempre te apoyaré, todo ¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias Rob, pero no necesito ayuda ahora más que para dormir.

–Ok, lo siento. Descansa. –Le deseé lo mismo y se fue. ¿Era día que todos se preocuparan por mí?

Traté de dormir lo mejor que pude esa noche, mis amigos y yo hicimos lo que normalmente haríamos en un día… normal. Comer pizza, jugar (ellos) y combatir algunos delincuentes… incluyendo alguien que me dejo perpleja con su aura, tan desafiante y arrogante. Cuando creí que todo iría bien respecto al "club" recibí una llamada pero no pude contestar a tiempo, aún seguía preguntándome quien era el que había llamado cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y como un instinto voltee a ver a mis espaldas y no pude más que ver la pared… la pared que rezaba en sangre "Sé _que estas despierto…_", reconocí el olor de la sangre, era de Goth.

Recibí otra llamada, esta vez pude contestarla, era Goth.

–Esa es la primera pista de la historia que tenemos que investigar esta noche, mantente alerta –Me dijo y después colgó.

¿Eso era una pista? Goth y su dichoso club realmente estaban locos…

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳ

**Hola! Espero que les agrade leer este tipo de fic. En sí será algo así como que… ellos investigarán de qué ideas fueron las que sacaron las historias de terror que expondré aquí, en el otro capítulo.**

**Nos vemos ^^' (Espero). Dejen reviews ^^' (No la seguiré sin reviews)**

**Bye! **


	2. Sé que estás despierto

**El Teatro de los Vampiros**

**Capitulo 2: Sé que estás despierto…**

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳ

Sé que estas despierto… ¿De qué trataba? En realidad no quería pensar algo más así que me enfoque en ver como limpiar la sangre, maldije a mi amigo por eso. Pero como si la hubiera escuchado entró una llamada de Goth diciendo que no se preocupara por eso, enviaría a alguien a limpiarlo.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, mi desgraciado amigo sin compasión me hiso pensar toda la noche, claro que si no quería no lo hubiera hecho pero así fue, aunque fuera solo un juego.

Salí de la Torre para ir al trabajo donde mi "jefe" era Goth y… donde se suponía mi compañero era Malchior.

Como siempre, me vestí lo más normal que pude y salí de la Torre. Iba caminando por una calle pensando aún en lo que había dicho, y sin querer se apodero de mi mente Malchior, con eso de "te aconsejo que te cuides" sorprendentemente sentía que algo iba a pasar, aunque no estaba segura de que, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegó casi enfrente de la tienda de Goth, estaban platicando él y Malchior, y este último no se veía tan bien que digamos. Lo vi por varios segundos más hasta que volteo a verme y su mirada cambio a una de miedo y desesperación al verme, lo que hiso desorientarme.

–¡Raven, cuidado! –Grito pero después de eso sentí como algo grande me atravesaba, abrí los ojos de sorpresa y baje la mirada. Una espada, atravesaba completamente me abdomen y después solo veía gran cantidad de sangre rodeándome.

Goth rápidamente me jaló hacia él mientras Malchior llevaba a un callejón al sujeto que lo había hecho, no alcance a ver quién era, pero algo era seguro, yo lo conocía. El dolor de la herida no me dejaba pensar en nada más.

–Escapó –Dijo Malchior llegando, yo me sostenía de Goth. –Vámonos, aquí simplemente no paso nada –Dijo Malchior y después me cargo entre sus brazos, solté un gemido de dolor ante la brusquedad.

Sorprendentemente aún seguía medio consciente, Malchior y Goth me llevaron a un sótano que… oh, sorpresa! Nos llevó por un túnel hasta que llegamos justo a la entrada del teatro, cualquiera que supiera ese pasaje podría pasar sin tener que pasar la tarjeta.

Llegamos y… había gente… eran tal vez diez o más personas y todos vestían algún traje, demasiado llamativos. Todos me veían, a Goth se le ocurrió pasar por en medio de ellos. Cerré los ojos. No moriría por una herida así, por lo menos eso creía.

Cuando pasamos llegamos a un cuarto, había un sillón también y Malchior me dejó sobre este.

–Ayúdame a sentarla –Le dijo Goth a Malchior, entre los dos me levantaron sin lastimarme tanto que si lo hiciera solo uno, Goth se fue unos segundos a un tocador que estaba cerca y después regreso con una bandeja que tenía un liquido azul muy brillante, sumergió la mano en este y después se acercó a mí. Esperaba que me dijera algo como "Bebe" pero lo que hiso fue arrodillarse para quedar a mi altura y atravesar con su mano mi herida. El dolor me obligo a inclinarme y abrazar sin querer a Goth, después sacó su mano violentamente, me sentía cansada.

Caí de nuevo en el sillón y perdí la consciencia.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el mismo lugar con Malchior sentado a mi lado, curiosamente tenia me cabeza sobre sus piernas y no dejaba de verme. Cuando me di cuenta no pude hacer más que sonrojarme pero note algo extraño en su mirada, no me veía como normalmente lo estaba haciendo, si no que su mirada era frustrada y confundida, lo que hiso que me confundiera también. Él dirigió su al frente y opté por levantarme para ver lo que él veía.

Una mujer. Tenia no más de 20 años, era pelirroja de cabello corto y flequillo, ojos rojos, labios rojos, incluso su vestimenta tenía encajes rojos.

–Ah! Veo que tu bella durmiente despertó, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte tanto. –Dijo la chica, volteé a ver a Malchior y el solo evitó mi mirada.

–Hay muñeca, cuando te vi en ese sillón dormida llena de sangre por un momento creí que morirías– Dijo la mujer. Peor note algo interesante… o no. Después de que dijo eso llegaron varios chicos más en pero en… muy poca ropa y se sentaron al lado de la chica.

–Vaya… ¿Acaso no le has dicho a tu bella doncella?– Dijo de nuevo. Malchior calló un momento.

–Gracias por la… ayuda, Alu. –Le dijo Malchior y después se levantó extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme también. Cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos, Alu dijo algo que detuvo a Malchior.

–Porque tuviste su corazón una vez, no creas que puedes llegar y volverlo a agarrar, ella luchara para que no hagas eso.– Malchior se quedó como piedra, con mirada sorprendida pero perdida, después de unos segundos temía que no respiraba.

–Alu, cuando obtengas respuesta de tu grupo ven conmigo para comenzar.– Le dijo un chico que alcance a notar perfectamente el brillo de sus ojos color perla.

–Está bien, Barith, les comentare también tu plan a mi grupo, seguro querrán cooperar también.

–Como desees, ven a media noche con nosotros.

–Hecho. – Termino diciendo la pelirroja.

Malchior volteó a verlos, confundido. ¿Qué estaban…?

–Bueno, nos vemos chicos–Dijo Alu –Espero que vean mi obra.

¿Obra? ¿Así que eso…? Alu fue levantada con todo y el sillón donde estaba sentada por los chicos en poca ropa, por pura curiosidad los seguí unos pasos y después note que estaban exactamente detrás del telón del teatro.  
Así empezó su obra. Alu bajó desde las escaleras principales, pasando por todas las filas del teatro y empezando su actuación.

–Ah! Veo que tu princesa despertó, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte tanto.

Deja Vu. Eso fue lo que sintió Malchior, eso fue lo que sentí yo. Un horrible Deja Vu, sentía que incluso quería vomitar. Él frunció el ceño y me agarró de la mano.

–Vámonos.– Me dijo y literalmente me arrastró hasta la puerta por secreta por donde pasamos.

–¡Espera, Malchior! ¿No quieres saber lo que en realidad quería decir?

–No.

–¡Solo era una obra! Seguro nos usaba para practicar, vamos Malchior, por favor…

–No.

–Malchior –Lo llamó Jason quien ahora estaba frente a nosotros, Él lo miro con rabia. –Deja que vaya a la obra, entiende que es la primera vez que ve una casi completa.

Silencio. Podía escuchar por un momento las voces del teatro.

–… ¿Es verdad? –Pregunto Malchior quien aun sostenía mi mano. No quería decirlo, yo que me hago ver tan culta, ¿nunca a ver visto una obra de teatro? No era algo de lo que pudiera estar orgullosa.

–S-si… Nunca tuve la oportunidad, a mis amigos no les gustan ese tipo de cosas y a mí no me gustaba ir sola. Una vez me digne a ir sola pero… hubo una emergencia, un ladrón volvía a asaltar el banco y me tuve que retirar.

–…– Jason solo me miraba.

–…Torpe. –Me reprocho Malchior.

–Bueno! Bueno! Como sea, ya que tienes una gran oportunidad ahora, aprovechémosla. –Se detuvo una momento viendo el agarre de manos del albino y la hechicera.

– ¿Son pareja? –Preguntó después de salir de su trance. Debo admitirlo, sentí como me ruborizaba. Malchior me vio por un momento como pensando en que hacer, y después me soltó.

–Ok! Vamos! –Dijo agarrando mi mano que había quedado libre. No quería dejar a Malchior, por alguna razón, y Jason se dio cuenta tanto que regreso por él y lo jaló de la camisa para que nos siguiera.

Entramos al Teatro de nuevo, la puerta daba a los vestidores y de ahí a un pasillo justo detrás del telón, entradas secretas y demás cosas. Nos llevó (arrastro) por uno de los pasillos que ocupaba el personal para subir y bajar del escenario sin ser vistos. Después Jason busco rápidamente con la mirada algún lugar adecuado y nos llevó hasta allá.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el segundo acto, yo estaba… algo emocionada, aunque Malchior no se veía muy feliz que digamos.  
Me Tomé unos segundo para ver como se distribuían las filas, y lo enorme que era escenario.

–Segundo Acto…–Se escucho una dulce voz, era como la de una niña pero… cualquiera que tuviera algo de cerebro podría distinguir que no quería hacer eso, o la forzaban, o tal vez había llorado segundos antes.

El Teatro oscureció completamente, Malchior agarró mi mano, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que al voltear a ver alrededor pude distinguir perfectamente el brillo carmesí de los ojos de aquellos seres que buscan sangre para tener energía.

Era algo que a pesar de saberlo todo el tiempo me sorprendió, ¡La mayoría de los que se encontraban en el Teatro era vampiros! Lo que mas me dejaba perpleja es que, los pocos humanos que se encontraban ahí no se percataban de ello, a pesar de ser demasiado evidente, solo con ver sus ojos se sabría pero no, los humanos hablaban con los vampiros tan libremente que… pareciera que son amigos.

Ahora no sabía si estar "feliz" por ser la primera obra de Teatro que vería casi completa o asustada por qué, el hecho de ser parte de ellos no me hace como ellos, ¡quería salvar a esa gente! La cuestión era, ¿Cómo combatir yo sola a tantos vampiros? No podía llamar a mis amigos o los lastimarían gravemente si no es que los matan y todo Jump City estaría hecho una guerra, solo me quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Las luces aun no se encendían, era oscuridad pura, escuche algunas palabras de Alu.

–"Berith", antes de la tragedia pide permiso a tus supervisores y ven con nosotros a las doce– Dijo Alu, quien solo había cambiado un poco el nombre de Barith.

–Entiendo "Amu", te veo ahí entonces– Dijo Barith cambiando también su nombre.

Después de eso un gran destello blanco invadió el Teatro pero por un segundo, un estruendoso ruido nos aturdió a todos, a todos los que aun tenemos conciencia humana.

Las luces del telón cayeron, las demás se encendieron y al recuperarme solo vi sangre y dos cuerpos de humanos en el suelo, aun estaban vivos. Los demás vampiros se abalanzaron contra los que no huyeron, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Me puse delante de las aterradas personas y grite lo mas amenazadora que pude.

–¡No den un paso más!

–¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarnos?

–Los mandare a donde debieron ir hace mucho tiempo…

–¡Oh! ¿Al comedor? Si no te hubieras puesto en nuestro camino ya estuviéramos ahí y con un gran banquete en la mesa.

La arrogancia de esos vampiros me hiso rabiar, pero no sabía qué hacer, el tratar de pelear con tantos sería algo estúpido.

–Chica, entiende que es nuestra naturaleza el tomar sangre de humanos, estas personas no son importantes en la sociedad, si es que reportan el extravió nadie les hará caso y nos mantendremos a salvo.

Por poco pierdo la cordura, por muy poco me dejo llevar por la rabia pero algo nos detuvo a todos, alguien.

Una mujer. Vestía de blanco con el cabello castaño, rizado y sostenía un rosario entre sus manos. El verla no nos detuvo, si no fue algo que ella misma dijo, algo con lo que nos llenamos de

–Dejen de pelear, amados hijos, su fin pronto vendrá. –Dijo la mujer soltando el rosario y levantando el rostro.

Otro vampiro.

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳ

**Hey! Perdón por la espera pero… tuve algunos problemitas.**

**Den su opinión, recuerden que son siempre ustedes los que me inspiran a escribir de nuevo.**

**Minina16: Adivina quién fue el que la hirió… Gracias por seguir siempre mis historias… mis únicas dos historias.**

**Bjlauri: No juzgues un libro por su portada ;) Hay muchas cosas ocultas en este capítulo así que si algo no entendiste vuelve a leerlo… o pregunta.**

**Rachelgarf: Lo sé, creo que casi ningún fic dio este tipo de datos, pero estamos hablando de mucho después… Ok, hice un completo desastre pero creo que es más interesante y la trama es mejor así, ella ya tiene experiencia en lo que hace.**

**DarkNight: Gracias por leer mi fic y molestarte en buscar el… casi invisible botón de "Review", casi nadie lo hace (antes yo no lo hacía).**

**Johannita chan: Que bien que te ha gustado, espero te guste este también, esperare alguna respuesta tuya, cuéntame que te agrada del fic y que no.**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por seguir el fic, me siento satisfecha con su intriga. (Ego*)  
Ok los veo después, prometo no tardar tanto.**

**Adieu!*~**


	3. ¿Quién me asesino?

**El Teatro de los Vampiros**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién me asesinó? **

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲ

Cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos carmesí.

Otro Vampiro.

–¿Quién eres tú?– Preguntó uno de los chicos detrás de mi.

–Soy alguien y nadie.

–No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas! ¿Quién eres?–Dijo otro de los chicos.

–He dejado una marca en su historia, soy una llorona natural.

¿Quién era ella?

–No puede ser…–Dijo el chico dando varios pasos atrás. –¿Tu…?

Algo iba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento. Esa mujer no era vampiro, era un demonio.

–Raven, –Me llamó. –Es como si fuéramos hermanas, tú llevas la mitad de mi maldad en tu interior y yo tu mitad faltante. ¿No quieres ser más fuerte?

–Usted no me conoce, no sabe mis intenciones.

–Deja las formalidades. Pronto perderás tu lado humano, estas aquí por haber sentido la muerte, eres hija de Satanás se podría decir. ¿Acaso aun no sabes las intenciones de este "Teatro"? Te tienen aquí porque les conviene. ¡Míralos, están sedientos! ¿Asesinar humanos no va contra tus principios?

–¿Y qué crees que hacía? ¡Los estaba defendiendo!– Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona y su mirada satisfecha me hizo reaccionar. Los malditos vampiros que se veían tan preocupados por la aparición de ella ahora estaban muy satisfechos comiendo un gran banquete. No hice nada, todos estaban muertos. El lugar estaba lleno de ese olor a sangre. Volteé a ver a Malchior, estaba recargado en una pared, viendo a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y Jason… se había ido de nuevo.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Le pregunté ya harta.

–Que vengas conmigo, te puedo enseñar lo brillante que son las sombras. –Ya estaba acostumbrada a que soltara ese tipo de incoherencias.

–Raven– Me llamó Goth. –Por favor no escuches nada de lo que dice, ella no es demonio ni vampiro. Es un fantasma. Ella anteriormente fue asesinada por alguien que pertenecía a nuestro grupo.

–¡Lo sabía! ¿Fue ella verdad? ¡Goth, dime la verdad! ¿Crees que fue valiente al atacarme por la espalda?

–Ha! Oye… ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa cuando un fantasma admite estar muerto por fin?

–La oscuridad te seguirá–Le dijo Goth a la chica.

En el lugar había mucha tensión, pero después de eso… Vi odio puro en sus ojos.

–¿Y tú que puedes saber? No eres nadie a comparación de nosotros. Eres un niño tonto que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos.

¿Sentimientos? Creo que ella necesitaba un psiquiatra, Malchior con sentimientos? Por Azar!

–Deja de decir tonterías– dije sin poder evitarlo.

–Tu más que nadie sabe que detrás de unos ojos fríos y sombríos puede haber algo muy cálido– Dijo ella, viendo fijamente los ojos de Goth. Por supuesto, nos dimos cuenta.

–Goth, ¿puedes explicarme que sucedió entre ustedes?

–No piensen cosas que no son, no sucedió nada entre nosotros.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, la chica tenía la misma mirada de un odio profundo.

–No tiene caso, por favor vete. –Le dijo Goth dándole la espalda.

–Espera!

Tuve que cerrar los ojos ya que una luz blanca nos deslumbró a todos.

Quede inconsciente por un rato, desperté realmente aturdida y cuando me recupere un poco busque a mis compañeros del teatro, todos estaban en el suelo tratando de desaturdirse como yo lo hice. Busque la causa de esto, estaba segura que antes ya me había pasado.

El en suelo encontré un objeto, una bomba flash. Goth y Malchior se levantaron.

–Así que ya nos encontraron –dijo Goth agarrando la bomba.

–No, no lo creo, debe ser alguien de los que mencionaste antes.

–¿De qué hablan? –les pregunté.

–Raven, antes de que te atacaran le mencionaba a Malchior que tal vez tengamos traidores en el club.

–Claro, creo que era obvio.

–Los sospechosos son nada más que las dos personas que acabas de conocer, Alu y Barith. Creemos que traman algo pero, recientemente me he dado cuenta de las desapariciones de Jason, no solo contigo, también cuando está conmigo o Malchior, lo que lo hace sospechoso también.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos. –Sí, también se me hacia sospechoso.

–Pero tranquilos, no sabemos con certeza quien es así que no hay nada que decir.

Goth volteó a ver los cadáveres que estaban en un rincón cercano y dio un gran suspiro.

–Vaya… si esto se sabe estaremos en problemas, vayan a casa, me encargare de que alguien limpie aquí.

Malchior y yo nos volteamos a ver, era como decidir con la mirada si irnos juntos o no.

–Ah sí, Raven… ¿Aun no sabes quién está despierto?

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, ¿Sabes quién de tus compañeros titanes está despierto?

– ¿Cómo podría?

–Averigua quien es, averigua de quien es el secreto, es todo.

Eso si me confundió demasiado, estaba dispuesta a ir a averiguar cuando Malchior me llamo.

–Raven, –Volteé a verlo como diciéndole que no tenía tiempo. – ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

–No quiero que te vean mis amigos.

–Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, no pasara nada, ¿ok?

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y seguir mi camino.

–¿Sabes de que hablaba Goth? –le pregunté aprovechando que me acompañaba.

–¿No sabes? Nos dijo a Jason y a mí que hiciéramos lo mismo, que viéramos quien de donde vivimos está despierto a tal hora, y quien fuera era el que guardaba un secreto relacionado con el club.

–¿Y a quien viste?

–Lo siento pero no puedo decirte ahora. Lo sabrás, no te preocupes.– Malchior vio su reloj, al parecer ya se estaba familiarizando con este tipo de vida y con la tecnología.

–Perdón pequeña, tengo que retirarme, pero hablaremos después ¿sí?

Y bueno, estúpidamente comencé una pequeña pelea sin sentido.

–No soy pequeña.

–Te falta un año para ser mayor de edad, pequeña.

–¿Y eso qué? Creo estoy lo suficientemente grande.

–Para mi eres pequeña.

Me rendí con un gran suspiro cuando recordé su edad, es cierto que yo voy en mi tercera vida pero había vivido apenas algo de mí, espero, larga vida.

Caminé hasta la torre, bueno, cuando estuve segura de que nadie me veía volé hasta ella, pero llegué y traspasé la pared directo a mi cuarto.

Me cambié de ropa por unos shorts y una blusa negra de tirantes para dormir cuando alguien me empujó a la pared cubriendo mi boca. Jason.

–Shh, tranquila muñeca, no te hare nada pero no grites o sabrán que estoy aquí.

Quite su mano de mi boca, enojada. Él se sentó en mi cama.

–¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?– Abrí los ojos de sorpresa cuando caí en cuanta de algo.

–N-No me digas que… viste cuando…

–Yo no vi nada –dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano.

Le aventé una almohada de frustración. –¡Pervertido! –él solo reía a carcajadas.

–Cállate, los vas a despertar –le dije poniendo la misma almohada que le arroje en su cara para que se callara. Él quitó la almohada y… no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, a la luz de la luna tenían un brillo inigualable.

–Raven… ¿Puedes quitarte de encima antes de que no me controle? – ¿Qué dijo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que cuando reacciones ya era tarde.

–Raven… –decía mi nombre mientras besaba mi cuello, ahora el estaba sobre mi.

–Aléjate de mi cuello –le advertí pero pareció no importarle. Tenía que controlarme antes de que lo lastime hasta la muerte. Logré hacerlo y solo lo empuje con mis poderes. Él jadeaba, yo estaba ruborizada.

–Gracias –dijo tratando de calmarse, al igual que yo.

–¿Por qué? –Le pregunté.

–Por apartarme de ti, no sé en que terminaría. Y por… no matarme en el intento de separarme.

Este tipo es un pesado, pensé.

Dio un último suspiro. –Bueno y ¿ya sabes quién es el que esta despierto? –Esa preguntita me hiso volver a la realidad.

–No, no quiero invadir la privacidad de ellos, no como tú lo haces.

Soltó otra risa, divertido.

–Solo basta que vayas al living para saberlo –Dijo entre pequeñas risas. Si era así entonces no veía el problema.

Me encogí de hombros, me puse una de mis capas y salí al living.

Para mí no-sorpresa me encontré con Robin. "Claro", pensé.

–¡Raven! –Gritó Robin. –Estaba preocupado porque no llegabas –me limité a observarlo.

–¿No puedes dormir? –Le pregunte.

–No… –Lo observe unos segundos, esperando a que dijera algo, si no era así me iría. Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando habló.

–Oye… que sabes sobre… ¿Los vampiros? –No podía creerlo, lo primero que pensé es que él era vampiro o alguno de ellos.

–No mucho… solo que necesitan sangre para obtener energía.

–¿Y de los licántropos? –¿Qué rayos le sucede?

–Amm… de ellos no se mucho… Creo que escuche que también necesitan sangre para vivir.

–Bien, gracias Raven.

–¿Porqué la pregunta?

–Porque…–_Porque estoy seguro que yo no lo hice. _–Por que encontramos varios cuerpos cerca de una discoteca y otros al lado del centro –Me sorprendí un momento, pero no deje que lo notara.

–La diferencia entre los cuerpos es que al parecer a unos les cortaban la garganta y a otros los trituran casi completamente.

–¿Ah, y piensas que fue un licántropo o un vampiro?

–Si…

–Bueno te sugiero que descanses por ahora, yo estuve afuera y vi todo normal, descansa. –Esa fue mi despedida, traté de no salir corriendo, estaba asustada no por su sospecha, si no por que esta seguro de no haberlo hecho él, según. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era vampiro acaso? ¿O licántropo? Si, pude leer si mente en ese momento, no estoy segura del porqué lo hice, no fue mi voluntad, pero así pasó.

Entré a mi cuarto, un lugar seguro, claro si no estuviera Jason aquí. Estaba recostado en mi cama con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Solté un suspiro y lo corrí de mi cama, se sentó un una silla.

–Así que, ya viste quien era ¿no?

–Si…

–¿Descubriste su secreto? ¿o alguna pista? –_Claro, como no, y cambiando de tema…_

–¿Dónde rayos te metiste hace rato? Te necesitaba!

–Oh, enserio? Trataré de no desaparecer tanto.

–¿Por qué lo haces?

–Tenía un encargo y fui a dejarlo –Dijo moviendo la manos.

–Claro… ¿qué clase de encargo?

–¿Te importa lo que haga?

–No pero… –No pude terminar de hablar cuando vi te me tenía contra la pared de nuevo, solo que esta vez me abrazaba.

–Entonces si hago esto, ¿no te importa?

–Si tiene que ver conmigo, o con mis amigos me importa.

Sentía su cuerpo junto al mío, podía sentirlo y dudo que el no hiciera lo mismo con el mío, me sonroje ante la idea.

–Suéltame.

–Ah, muñeca, veo que estas vulnerable en este momento, tanta ira dentro de ti hace que bloquees tu mente.

–¡suéltame! –Trate de empujarlo pero solo se apagaba mas a mí. Me resigne esperando a que solo se quitara de encima.

No podía contenerme, el tiempo que la estuve vigilando solo sirvió para agarrar una inútil atracción hacia ella.

No lo hice nada, no podía hacerlo, solo quería jugar. Le di varios besos en la mejilla y descubrí que su debilidad son las orejas. Después simplemente me recosté en su pecho, estaba cansado.

Hasta algo me golpeó y me alejó de ella.

ҲҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲҳҳҲ

**O Hayo! Traje otro capítulo de esta historia, tratare de arreglar errores anteriores.**

**Comenten por favor, alguna queja, sugerencia y demás los aceptare.**

**Ya saben, no seguiré sin Reviews…**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
